


There's a pain

by Shadowsof_thenight



Series: After the war [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Pain, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 21:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsof_thenight/pseuds/Shadowsof_thenight
Summary: Steve had been here before. The scene before him all too familiar. The pain it provoked all too real as it cut deep into his soul. He sat at an empty table, the chairs beside him destitute in a bar that no longer held any patrons. How could it, they were all gone.Another drabble about an avenger coming to terms with the events of infinity war.





	There's a pain

**Author's Note:**

> Every now and again I write these little scenes and they fit in no other story.  
> Hope you like it.

Steve had been here before. The scene before him all too familiar. The pain it provoked all too real as it cut deep into his soul. He sat at an empty table, the chairs beside him destitute in a bar that no longer held any patrons. How could it, they were all gone.  
He was no stranger to loss. Steve had lost everyone he knew, when he went into the ice. He even lost himself at some point. His chance at life. A life with Peggy. A life with his friends. The howling commando's. When he had lost Bucky, they had rallied around him,. Kept him from falling apart. They had given him a purpose in life. Them, and Peggy of course. But they were all long gone now. 

As was Bucky. Again. 

Steve had now watched his best friend die twice. How was a person supposed to get past that?  
To make matters worse, he had lost so many people simultaneously. People he considered friends. People he cared for. Who he had felt responsible for. 

Sam, the first friend he had made coming out of the ice, that wasn't tied to the avengers. Sam had given him a sense of normalcy back in his life. He had made Steve laugh, get out of his funk. And he'd had Steve's back when Shield fell. Despite the fact that they had only just met. 

Wanda, a young woman who's life had changed so drastically in such a short time. One he had felt like a brother too. She stood by his side, despite the toll it took on her life. And she had just started to find her happiness.  
Steve felt that he had failed her in every way possible. 

Then there were his more recent friends T'Challa and Shuri who both had done so much for him and his friends. Who had made the world a better place by just existing. Losing them caused suffering to an entire country. Steve could not begin to imagine how Ramonda was feeling now. Or Okoye after the loss of her trusted friend and king. And not to forget about Nakia, losing the man she loved. 

He had no idea if Tony was still alive and he wished that he had reconciled before all hell had broken loose. That they could have fought side by side. He was certain they would've had a better chance together. 

So many lived were lost. So many people shattered. Steve wished it had all been different. That he could have stopped the turn of events. Saved the universe.  
He wasn't sure where to go now. Where to start looking for a fix. What to do. 

Right now, nothing made sense and nothing was right. Taking another swig of the whiskey that gave him no relief from reality, he sighed and another tear slid down his face. 

He had been here before, but he was not sure that he could get out of it this time.  
His heart was broken and trying to beat out of his chest as he sat in the empty bar. He wasn't sure if he could get past this pain.


End file.
